A day in the CIA
by Daniya
Summary: Cammie and the rest of the seniors from the ghallager academy have been invited to the CIA base in Virginia for a meeting. Along with Blackthorne Institute they attend the meeting. Until suddenly Macey dissapears, a sound of gunfire fills the air. Will Cammie And Zach with their school be able to find Macey before its too late? Zammie, Jiz, Brant, Nacey and another suprise couple!
1. Best Dinner Ever!

Chapter 1:

Today was a special day, well, us gallagher girls haven't gotten to do much lately. Besides, the occasional covert operations mission, balanced with classes full of yawning and stressed teenage girls. That was due to the exams that were coming up in the next few weeks. But today, all the seniors of the Gallager Academy took their minds of exams and stress to prepare themselves for anything. Since, we were going to a close by CIA base, located 2 miles from here. Which takes exactly, 1 hour 5 minutes and 23 seconds to reach. ( Only i know this, because of the missions i went on with my mother in the term breaks. We always went to this CIA base for missions)

So, I'm guessing you're not catching up yet. I will have to explain. Ok, so it all started last Friday at dinner that night. I was sitting around our table with Bex, Liz and Macey . We were all about to tuck into a roasted beef dinner, when my mum cleared her throat loudly in front of the microphone. To obviously get everyone's attention, pretty much everyone turned away from their food and paid attention to her from then onwards.

" Thankyou, Im sorry to disturb everyone!"

" Thats okay!" Shouted one of the seventh graders. Mum smiled graciously. And carried on.

" As i was saying, i am overwhelmed to say that, for the first time in history of the Gallagher academy. All of the seniors at the Gallager Academy have been invited by the CIA to an important meeting."

Shrieks , gasps and whispers filled the air around us, these came mostly from the younger years. As all the seniors sat at their seats proudly, huge grins and smirks spread across their faces within seconds. Sadly, the smirks reminded me of Zach, the guy i had fallen for last semester. Who dipped my infront of the whole school and presses his lips against mine. Everyone knew that, whoever gets invited to a 'meeting' by the CIA usually means that they want you to join the CIA. To pursue a CIA career.

"Ahem." Mum, tapped the microphone a few times to regain our attention.

" Sorry, i was not finished. As i have said, all seniors will be going to a CIA base nearby for a meeting. Also, a group of students from Blackthorne institute will also be attending. So make sure to co- operate with each other! I know you can do it because last semester you managed just fine! Finally..." She took a breath. " It will be a trip that does not require uniform."

Mum looked like she was about to brace herself. At the time i thought it was silly, only until seconds later Girls were rushing from all directions to hug my mum. I couldn't help but laugh. So did Bex Liz and Macey.

Soon after dinner, us four girls walked back to our room, plans already filling our heads on what to wear. To be honest , only Macey was planning what to wear, because we all know she was going to pick something for us. By now ive just gotten used to it. All i could think of was Zach, maybe he was going to be there? Probably he was a REALLY good pavement artist. Better than me. ( But i wasn't going to confess that aloud, anytime soon.)

And that was how this all started. I briskly walked back to my room, once inside i saw my outfit laid out perfectly on my bed. Well, what can i say? The outfit wasn't something i would choose. Lets just put it like that. Macey had a gut feeling Zach would be there today. ( Which i wasn't going to question, after all she was the expert.) But still, this outfit was 'Dangerous.' Zach would definitely notice me, and i bet everyone else would as well. I hated the thought of it, I'm a chameleon, someone who blends in for Christ sake!

Unfortunately, Macey walked into the room and threatened to rip up my comfy jeans if i didn't wear the outfit. Five minutes later, i was in the outfit and was having my hair pulled at with a straightened. Suddenly, Liz burtsed into the room.

"Guys! We need to go now; the headmistress is doing a headcount!"

With ought a second thought, I grabbed my purse, that was full of what seemed to look like cosmetics to the untrained eye. They were cosmetics that either were weapons or trackers. Macey shouted after me but I hurried out of the room, I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world. Luckily, me, Liz, Bex and Macey just made it in time to the helicopter. CIA here we come...


	2. Hello Stranger!

Chapter 2:

So there we were, in our private helicopter flying over to the CIA base. My calculations were correct, it did take exactly 1 hour, 5 minutes and 23 seconds to reach! After the helicopter had landed, a strange looking man appeared out of nowhere.

" Are you the ladies of the Gallagher Academy?" The man questioned us.

" Yes" Everyone chimed in.

" Right then, follow me!" The man rushed along to the main reception, with ought telling us anything. Was something about to happen? Were we going to be tested yet? No one knew.

" Sorry ladies, for earlier, i didn't have time to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Drew Gates. I am one of the executive directors here at this CIA base. Now then, today you will be attending a meeting regarding information about certain jobs in this field. I would appreciate it if you ladies would wait patiently here. Or if you must ponder around the building. Please ensure you are back here at 1:30 pm or there will be consequences!"

" Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes Mr. Gates!"Everyone replied.

I couldn't help but stare at the building, it was massive! My friends instantly saw me gawping, and told me to stop, before someone saw me and thought I was crazy. Bex just sighed and pulled me away from the others. We walked away from the girls and decided to go and discover. The further away we walked from the girls, the clearer the voices in the distance sounded. Sounds of grunting and sighing filled the air around us.

Me, Bex , Liz and Macey all ran towards the sounds to find a dark room filled with what looked like spy gear from afar. Agents were inside training. God they were good. It was horrible that we couldn't go inside and see properly. (We were peeping through the door, because we were afraid of getting caught if we went inside. Remembering what Mr. Gates had said.) "Who are you?"

Hi guys! Sorry about not leaving comments after I wrote my first chapter. As said I'm new to fanfiction and just finding out how to use it but I'm learning! Thank you for your reviews!I'm soo sorry that the first two chapters are short, BUT the nest few will be long so don't worry! What did you think please review! Thanks guys!


	3. Smirking Suprises

Chapter 3:

Previously:

_Me, Bex , Liz and Macey all ran towards the sounds to find a dark room filled with what looked like spy gear from afar. Agents were inside training. God they were good. It was horrible that we couldn't go inside and see properly. (We were peeping through the door, because we were afraid of getting caught if we went inside. Remembering what Mr. Gates had said.) "Who are you__?" _

_Cammie POV_

Gosh, were screwed. It had only been ten minutes, since we disappeared from the group, and we had already been spotted. Off guard. We all turned round so see a middle aged man, with dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a white shirt, which if you looked closely enough, you could see a eight pack through. Pwoah! This time, I wasn't the only person staring. However the man waited patiently for an answer, he had this look in his eyes which said. ' I know your checking me out, but answer my question.' I was the first person to fall out of the trance, followed by Bex, Liz then Macey.

" Well... we... are.." I started until Bex barged in.

" Im sorry, but that is classified information." Bex answered.

"Oh is that so?" Replied the man.

"Yes it is, now if you will excuse me, me and my friends have a meeting to attend to." And with that, us girls hurried away.

Finally, once we had briskly walked away from that man. I heard familiar voices, only a few yards away from us. As i was the first person to hear the voices, my inner Chameleon senses kicked in. It had only taken me a minute to come up with a plan of action.

-Meanwhile-

Zach POV:

I heard voices not too far from here, maybe about a couple of yards? Anyway, today me and a few of the guys from Blackthorne were invited to some meeting in this CIA base. That was all we were told. Absolutely nothing else. Like for instance, we weren't told that there were going to be other schools here. Like the Gallagher Academy. Before you're wondering how i found that out. – Points to him- 'spy'. No, I'm only joking with you this time, it was obvious, when we walked into the building everyone was staring at us. When I mean everyone, i mean a whole bunch of teenage girls and a receptionist.

But the girls weren't wearing uniform, so it was hard to recognise some of them. Although, considering I'm a spy i have really good memory, so I did recognise one or two of the girls. (Anna Fetterman and Tina Walters.) Instantly, I thought of Cammie, where could she be? So I told the guys that I was going to look around the base, in hope of finding Cammie.

So there i was, walking round the Base like an idiot, hoping to find Cammie. Suddenly, i heard a rustling of leaves; I stared directly at a really tall plant and decided to investigate it. As I stepped a lot closer, I had found a pair of eyes that change colour according to what she is near. It was Cammie, my Gallagher girl. I must admit for a second I didn't see her there, but my Zach instincts ( Babe magnet,) had found her. This proves im still the best pavement artist.

" You can come out of there now." I said.

" Dammit, How did you know? I really didn't think you would see me there!" Cammie replied.

"Spy." I pointed to myself proudly.

" So Gallagher girl, what are you doing here?"i said whilst smirking.

" I'm here for a meeting what about you?"A blush was creeping up on her cheeks.( I love it when she does that!)

" Oh me too, i didn't know you were here until i saw your gang of girls."

" Oh my god. Did Zachary Goode not know something, for once?" Cammie said, shock registering in her eyes.

" You win this time Gallagher girl, but trust me it wont happen again. Where's your friends?" I sighed.

"Ah you'll see them later. So i guess were alone then?" Cammie giggled.

"I guess we are, we have ten minutes. Follow me." I smirked, whilst grabbing Cammie's wrist and dragging her to one of the empty dark rooms.

Cammie hesitated at first, but then i gently touched her cheek to calm her. I leaned in to kiss her, it took her a minute to register, then she kissed me back. I slid my hands around her waist, and she looped her arms around my neck. This is where I want to be with Cammie, last semester I had many chances but I wanted to take things slow. That's why I kissed her before I left, to go back to Blackthorne. Leaving her surprised.

Cammie's POV:

I really like Zach, no scratch that, I really love Zach. So me and him stood there in some room making out for what? Ten minutes? Yeah, anyway it was great! I knew this is where I wanted to be. Sadly, my phone was ringing, it was Liz. She was telling me that we had five minutes to get back to the reception. before a fuming Mr. Gates comes and finds us. With ought a second thought, i did what i do best. I ran.


	4. Trouble Makers

Chapter 4:

Quietly, I ran back to the reception room, but Mr. Gates wasn't there. I scanned the room, until I found my friends.

"Liz, where Mr. Gates?"

" Oh Cammie! I was soo worried! Mr. Gates has gone to find you and one of the Blackthorne students. I don't know who, because he didn't say what his name was."

I sighed. "It was Zach; the plan lasted for like 5 seconds, until he found me. And then, well he kissed me."

Macey barged in. "Did I just hear you, and kissing!?"

"I confess yes, me and Zach pretty much made out for like ten minutes."

"Oh I want details when we get back to sch..."Macey stopped.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Mr. Gates shouted. Sudden the room fell silent.

"Now, once I found one of the two trouble makers, "said Mr. Gates while scanning the room for me. " Ah, Miss Morgan, you and Mr. Goode will see me after meeting in my office. He informed us. "Right then Students from both Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institution please follow me." As we followed Mr. Gates through the corridors, I saw pictures of CIA legends. Legends Like my Dad were on there; I saw his picture and smiled. Tears welled in my eyes.

We eventually reached the meeting room. Where we were all seated, I sat down next to Bex, Zach and Grant. Opposite us were Macey, Jonas and Liz.

"Thank you for coming today, ladies and Gentlemen. As some of you are aware, there will be a test that will commence shortly. I will now introduce you to the Director of this CIA base. Mr. Adam Mathews." Mr. Gates announced.

So, we sat down for a good hour, listening to Mr. Mathews talk on the different fields and that kind of stuff. Once he had finished his really long speech, we were allowed to go on a break. Me, Bex, Macey and Liz tagged along with Zach, Grant because all the guys were too busy flirting with Blackthorne boys. Ugh. After a while of walking around with the guys. We all parted. It was me and Zach, Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas and Macey went to go and flirt with some new guy called Nick.

I and Zach went to the canteen to grab something to eat, after a while, Bex and Liz came back with Grant and Jonas. I was starting to wonder where Macey was, probably with Nick. But I decided to drag Zach along with me to see her.

Zach, for some reason sensed something was wrong, so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to one of the other meeting rooms. Where Macey was, with ought to Nick. I tried to open the door, but it seemed locked. Now I knew something was wrong, I peered through the small window to see Macey's Panic-stricken face. She was standing at the corner of the room, and was what I could make out pleading? I didn't understand why, until I saw the gun.

**Hiya guys! Sorry for a shot chapter but the next one will be long i promise! Ive left you at a cliffy, Keep reading on to find out what happens to macey. Will she be ok? Please Review! What did you think? Also, a shout out to taylorreeg for her support! Thankyou soo much for believeing in me and DncLady101! x**


	5. Not so safe now

Chapter 5:

_Previously:_

_Now I knew something was wrong, I peered through the small window to see Macey's Panic-stricken face. She was standing at the corner of the room, and was what I could make out pleading? I didn't understand why, until I saw the gun. _

Macey's POV:

Why me? Of all people? There was a gun pointed towards my head! WTF? Why me!? Well, about a few seconds later i realised why. Im the Senator's daughter. Many people would be targeting me, i guess. So there i was, standing in the corner of one of the CIA's stupid meeting rooms. With a gun pointed at my head.

" What do you want from me?" It summoned all my courage to ask the gunman why he wanted me.

" That, you will find out soon enough." The gunman spat out the words, why did he look so farmiliar? I think i stood there for about five minutes wondering. Until it struck me, me and the girls had met him earlier. Well, sort of met him, we were too much in a hurry to actually ask who he was.

The CIA is meant to be one of the most safe, most secure buildings in the country. Yet here i was with a gun pointed at my head. I needed to find Cammie, tell her what's happening to go warn the others. For i had a feeling i was going to be here a while.

"I have a proposition for you Ms. Mchenry, you must do everything i say and follow my orders. You will do as i say, unless you want to risk the lives of your friends." This guy is crazy. But i knew i had to do what he said. And with that he told me the plan.

Cammie's POV:

Oh. My. God. Macey was in trouble, i had to find the others! Unfourtunately, Mr. Gates had just appeared out of nowhere. Again. He quickly gathered everyone up and took us to the room full of spy gear. That me, Liz, Bex and Macey had already came across. As soon as i saw Liz and Bex i told them what had happened to Macey.

" What do you mean, Macey is gone?" Bex was fuming.

" No she's not!" Us girls turned around, to see a smug looking Macey.

" But? I...I ... saw her! She was in trouble." I blurted.

" Ah Cammie, I can ensure you, that didn't happen i was with Nick the whole time." I was gobsmacked. She was lying to me. ( And to my face!)

All of a sudden, a masked gentleman appears from the shadows. " Everyone get down!"


	6. Bring the ACTION!

Chapter 6:

**Hi guys! Thankyou for reading and reviewing! Im sorry i kept leaving you guys on cliffys. But here it is the chapter youve been waiting for. Or is it?**

Was this a test? Or was this real? I thought that this was a test, well okay maybe not. As soon as the masked man came in I knew who he was, the guy from earlier, who had a gun held at Macey's head. Now I knew I was telling the truth! Instantly, I thought of Macey, she would never lie to me, well unless she was up to something. Right now, I'm guessing she was, but she wasn't letting anyone on anytime soon.

The masked man, sneakily mad his way across the room with his gun pointing at everyone. Not good. Zach inched close to me and whispered in my ear. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure it's just a test."

"I'm sure it's not." I mumbled. When I turned round and looked at the room, all the adults had disappeared. It was just us and the man. Sounds of laughter came from the man, as he grabbed Macey's wrist. "Let go of me!" Macey screamed, but it was already too late. He had pulled out his gun and aimed to fire.

"You're coming with me Ms. Mchenry." The man snickered; he then dragged her out of the room by her hair. Macey screamed, all we could do was waiting till the man had gone, to find Macey. About two minutes after Macey was taken, gunfire filled the air around us. scenarios flicked through my mind. They weren't good scenarios.

"ZACH!" I whimpered.

"Yes, I know we need to find Macey, but first was going to need to gear up. This guy has more than one weapon. I noticed he has a few knifes hidden in this clothes." Zach replied.

"We need to go NOW. Liz, go find Mr. Gates and mum. Me, Zach and Bex will find Macey." I said. Just before we left, Liz had blocked our path. She handed us a pair of Comms units each. "I'll be watching you, now go." And with that, we left.

Once, we had started searching, Gallagher girls appeared from everywhere. Saying that they had seen Macey heading this way, or that way. We happily accepted the advice, and felt ourselves coming close in on Macey's whereabouts. Everything was going fine, until we found ourselves in the room full of spy gear. There were drops of blood, which looked like they were leading a path. I felt sick. Once I find this guy. He's going to wish he was dead.

"Cammie stop!" Zach said.

"Why?" I carried on walking, until I tripped on some barbed wire? Sirens went off, and some agents appeared out of the shadows. Like they were expecting us. One of the agents ran to me and threw a punch, that was meant to hit my head. Hard. But I dodged it just be a few millimetres. I kicked him in the shin, where he seemed to show weakness. So, I kicked him harder in the shin this time (before he threw another punch.)His knees gave way and fell to the ground.

"Where is Macey?" I shrieked.

"You won't find her." He spat out the words. With that, I couldn't help me anger. I punched him in the head hard. Leaving him unconscious. I hurried over to Bex and helped her take down the others agents with Zach. Finally, there was one agent left, he was really good.

Bex duelled with him, until he suddenly pulled out a knife. Rebecca Baxter is afraid of nothing, well I thought that until she saw the knife, terror filled her eyes. Zach blocked Bex, protecting her from the man, but the man pushed Zach away, causing him to fall to the ground. Bex started running, she ran fast, and nearly out the door. Her ankle twisted, she yelped out in pain. She was helpless, there was nothing I could do, and I ran my fastest to her. But it was too late. The knife was already jabbed into her leg. Bex was screaming, she took all the strength she had left to pull the knife out, and throw it at the man, in the chest. He was dead.

"NO!" howled Zach.

Zach scrambled towards Bex, he helped her up, but she dropped to the floor. Zach had no other choice but to carry her. Nearby was a table, where Zach carried Bex in his arms. Once we had gotten there, he checked her wound. It was bad. "Cammie go find some bandages." Zach ordered. With that I was off.

Bex POV:

I was stabbed. Gosh I can't get used to that, Zach was kind he helped me up. But I just couldn't. He had to carry me. I just stared into his green eyes. For a moment, he was studying me, and then he shifted his gaze to a table nearby. He propped me up on the table, and sent Cammie to find bandages. It had been ten minutes, she was still gone. I was starting to feel dizzy, next thing I knew I had passed out.

Zach POV:

Shit. Bex was out. She's losing too much blood. I've got to find Cammie. I started my way to the door when Cammie walked in. She was taking everything well, she wasn't jealous of me attending to Bex. All I saw her as was a worried friend. She ran towards me and gave me the bandages.

Within minutes I had patched up Bex's leg. She still hadn't woken up. We really had to get help. Again, I had no choice but to carry her. It was only five minutes after we were out of the spy gear room when I felt Bex moving in my arms. Her eyes flickered open. I must admit she has gorgeous eyes. "Bex?" She was moving more now. " Woah were am I? And why are you carrying me?" Bex blushed. I explained what happened,she hugged me for a long time. Then she insisted that she walked. Also, that we needed to find Macey, she said her leg could wait. That's the stubborn Bex I know!

**What did you guys think? Goode? Please review! **


	7. A quick note!

Hi Guys! Thankyou for the reviews and everything! I will be updating soon in the next few days. Im so sorry for not updating yesterday. This is because of exams coming up next month, i will try my best to update as soon as i can. I just felt so guilty for not telling you guys! Now, last thing. If you have any ideas about something that could happen in the next chapter or so, please say through reviews or PM me Thankyou guys x

Dani


	8. Lights out!

Chapter 7: 

WOW. Us girls will be getting extra credit for this, I mean here we are, two ( who one of the is dealing with a severe leg injury, and is coming in and out of consciousness,) girls and an incredibly cute boy. Who are searching for one of the most famous person in America right now. I mean come on! How hard could this be?

Me, Bex and Zach were walking through the hallowed hallways, looking for any signs of Gallagher girls. No luck. They all had seemed to disappear; thoughts were running through my mind about the girl's whereabouts. Until the lights switched off. I froze, i heard footsteps. Next thing I knew, I, heard a loud groan. It wasn't coming from Bex, it was from Zach. It sounded like he had been punched in the gut. Hard. Ouch. What made me feel worse was it was pitch black in the hallway. So I couldn't see a thing.

Just. My. Luck. All I could do was yell his name, and hope that he replied.

" ZACH! Please tell me your okay, and is Bex okay?" Zach cursed under his breath.

"I'm fine, I thought Bex was with you." Zach replied.

"Help! Bex screamed. She was about to carry on talking until her voice became muffled. All I heard now was a muffled voice that was getting quieter by the second.

All of a sudden, a light flickered on, standing under the light was the masked man.

"Ah, Morgan and Goode. What a striking duo. Now then, I assume that you are confused on the location of your classmates and everyone else?" Mentioned the masked man.

"Just tell me where they are. I don't want to hurt you." (Totally a lie, I wanted to do more than just a purple eye. And I'm sure Zach would too.) He took my friends and my sisters, this dude was going to, pay.

" Now, now Miss Morgan, you will be re-united with your family and friends soon." He took a breath. " But first, you will have to do whatever I say. In order to ensure the safety of your sisters." The man explained, whilst three bloody and bound girls appeared from the shadows.

**What did you think Goode or bad?:D x Sorry its short, I've been so busy but soon there will be a long chapter. When? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Review my lovelies ;) x**


	9. Not Goode

Chapter 9: 

_Previously:_

"_Now, now Miss Morgan, you will be re-united with your family and friends soon." He took a breath. "But first, you will have to do whatever I say. In order to ensure the safety of your sisters." The man explained, whilst three bloody and bound girls appeared from the shadows. _

This was taking things too far. The masked gentlemen have gone beyond just hate. I was going to kill him. Three girls appeared from the shadows. I didn't want to look at all the deep cuts and bruises that covered their bodies. How Liz, had a black eye, Bex spat out blood. But Macey was the worst; she was so beaten up and damaged. Her face was so swollen, I nearly didn't make out that it was her.

"Cammie." Macey whispered. Just before dropping to the ground. Macey was lying on the ground unconscious. Whilst Liz ran to her to help her.

"Miss Morgan, stay where you are!" Commanded the masked gentlemen.

It was too late I was fuming. "STAY WHERE I AM!? SO FAR I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING AND LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY SISTERS!"I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Within seconds, three mysterious men appeared from the shadows. With some sort of glasses on? Oh yeah. Night vision goggles. (Which works perfectly in dark rooms. Tough luck for me.) I couldn't see them but I'm trained enough to sense different footsteps. The men shielded Bex, Liz and Macey. I wasn't sure whether these men were real CIA or working with the masked gentleman. But just to make sure nothing else happened to the girls I just followed the men. Who were rushing Bex, Liz and Macey away?

So, I was following the men. When I forgot. The masked gentleman was still there. Under the spotlight. Glaring at me. Ok, I'm going to admit that it was creepy, but I had to make sure that the girls were taken to safety first.

As I was following one of the men who had grip of Macey, the men gave the impression that they knew that no one was following them. How weird. I shoved that thought from my mind. Until suddenly, I nudged one of the men, and said.

"Right, I think that we should take the girls to the CIA hospital, since they will be safe there." One of the men turned around and gave a quizzical look for a second then realised something. Since within another second he had pinned me to the floor.

"You're the Morgan. The boss wants to see you." He didn't show any expression in his face, I thought about my friends. But then remembered that they were in safe hands now. Or so I thought. So, there I was following some stranger to meet 'his boss'. Because I had no other choice he did pin me to the floor. (And he didn't look like a guy who jokes around.)

After it had been about 5 minutes of walking deep into the CIA base, until we finally arrived at a room that I hadn't discovered yet. I walked into the room to find Zach. Tied to a chair, with a cloth stuck in his mouth, he was trying to say something important to me but he couldn't talk. I ran to him, trying to undo the knots when the door slammed shut. It was locked. Luckily, from earlier I brought a little pocket knife with me. After Bex was attacked I needed to protect myself. (And I'm only a sophomore, we haven't really learnt to shoot properly yet!) So I didn't bring a gun, but I should have.

Once I untied Zach's from the chair, he swiftly grabbed my wrist and pulled the knife from my hands.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl, it won't happen again." He winked at me, I blushed. Then walked to the to the door and tried to pick at it. It didn't work, I searched my hair for a bobby pin, and I found one and started picking at the door. Until it opened, Zach smirked. I was so proud of myself, until the masked gentleman came in. I nearly forgot about him.

"Hello again Miss Morgan, I see you got Goode out of a pickle." He chuckled, but what about your friends? Are they okay?" He almost sounded serious.

"Of course they are, the CIA brought in agents to help get any hostages out." I smirked. (Out of the corner of my eye Zach's smirked had been wiped of his face)

"Are they really Miss Morgan? Haven't you ever been told to notice things? For example the way the guard pinned you to the floor? Why would he have done that, if he could sense that you were a hostage?" This time the man was smirking, and I was just like Zach, my smirk was wiped of my face.

"What do you wan't from me?"

"You, Miss Morgan, are going to complete a task for me. You must go to your father's office that is located here in this CIA base. And open a safe that is commanded to open only by that locket you're wearing." The masked Gentleman inched close to me, he stroked my cheek. I was paralysed with fear, knowing what he did to my friends, I didn't dare move.

"What's in the safe? And why do you want it so badly?" I questioned him; I never knew that my dad had a safe in the CIA. This man knew more than what meets the eye.

He ignored my question and carried on. "You're a beautiful girl Cammie; I don't want to be forced to hurt you. Now, you must do what I say or you will never see you friends again."

Anger bubbled inside of me, my fists were starting to clench, and the masked gentleman's phone started ringing, so he left the room to answer it. My eyes were scanning the room for the knife, it took me exactly twenty three seconds to find the knife and tuck it up my sleeve Zach was helping me for once, instead of stopping me. Minutes later the masked gentleman appeared again.

"Now Cammie, you have 1 hour to bring me the contents of that safe or the people you love will disappear. You know how bad that feels right? Your father became MIA just a few years ago."

I blinked back the tears; Zach sensed it and came closer to me so that our thighs pressed together. It didn't make me feel any better. My anger had reached maximum. I couldn't help my anger as I rushed towards the masked gentleman with my knife, and was about to slit his throat. Sadly, he caught my wrist seconds before it came any closer to his neck. He twisted it backwards and I yelped in pain.

Next thing I saw was Zach racing towards the Masked Gentleman; he punched him in the gut. Zach doubled over in pain. I wriggled my way out of the gentleman's grasp and bolted towards Zach's side. In a few seconds he would be okay. That was until I realised that there was a wound, he had been stabbed in the chest. It was my instincts that kicked in next to assist Zach's wound.

"It's okay Gallagher Girl, I can take care of myself." Zach gave me a weak smile.

I was just going to reply until the masked gentleman barged in.

"See Miss Morgan, I will keep my word. Now are you going to do what I say?" He smirked.

"Fine." I pressed my lips into a straight line. If I just did what e said then my friends would not be harmed anymore than they already have.

"I will, but on one condition, I'm going to take Zach with me."

"Very well Miss Morgan." And with that, I grabbed Zach and sped out of the room. I could hear a faint chuckle behind me, but I ignored it I had a mission to do.

Hi Guys here is the long chapter you've been waiting for! I would just love to say a big thank you to everyone for the reviews. I've was soo busy (and still am.) with exams and revision that I haven't had time. But thank you for waiting patiently. It made me feel soo guilty! Soo here it is Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! Ohh and as soon as I have finished this story I'm going to make a new one. Now i need your help I don't know how to do this whole 'poll thing' but basically I'm going to have a undercover COC CHARATER appear in my next story as a Gallagher girl, what should her name be? When you review please say a name and ill choose one! Thanks guys have a Goode day! ;D x

-Dani


	10. Cuts and bruises

We had walked about 70 yards away from the masked gentleman, I stopped. Zach was wincing in pain, it was weird, as I was meant to be standing next to one of the most strongest boys at Blackthorne. Yet he winced, I knew we had to find the safe fast. My first intentions were to check out his old office space. No luck. But on the way back I had managed to find bandages. So I tightly wrapped up Zach's leg. I must admit, it was really funny, because Zach was trying to put his mask back on. The 'I will not show emotion' mask, but he moaned.

Once Zach was all bandaged up, we sat down and talked about what may have happened to the girls, and well, everyone else. Everyone had disappeared. Maybe it was just me and Zach, with the masked gentleman lurking around the buildings. Alone. No, I'm sure there must have been some back up coming soon by now right? Anyway, there will be because, Bex, Macey and Liz were taken to safety.

Meanwhile-

Liz POV

Wow, I Macey and Bex really did a good job, of the task Mr. Gates had given us. I was not harmed, or Bex or Macey, I just stood in the toilets of one Blackthorne, looking at my face. My face had cuts, and bruises, that were green and purple. But they aren't real, Andrea Sanderson did special effects makeup on me and the girls. She's doing special effects for actors in films at the moment so she's really good. Andrea, is Dr. Steve's daughter, that he has never told anyone about, but I must say, she does have the same features as him. Honey golden brown eyes, dirty blonde hair. ( Or Cammie would call it dishwasher blonde.) With tiny wisps of dark brown at the ends of her hair.

I had to get back to the guys, I walked down to the IT rooms, where I found Jonas, and Grant searching something on the Apple Macs. It was sad, Me and the rest of the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys were separated from Cammie and Zach. They stayed behind, while we had to go on some special mission. All I know is that we have to locate a special safe in the CIA HQ for Mr. Gates. Who said he owes his friend a favour.

Hi guys! I'm really sorry this chapter is short, but the end of this chapter will make links to the last chapter. Now I'm sorry about updating. I have completed most my exams however I have important exams in June and I will be finished after June 13th. So I guess I will be on what you call hiatus? Till then, but don't worry it's not that long! And the next chapter will be long, and will give you answers. Please review! Have a Goode day! :D x

Dani


	11. Dont be sorry

Chapter 11

LIZ POV

A favour huh? Wow, this friend of Mr. Gates must be real special. I thought. Today I seemed totally out of it, there I was, sitting in Blackthorne staring out of a window. Not even drawn to my one true love, computers. I just felt like something was wrong. Jonas quietly walked over to me, so quietly that I hadn't even noticed. Which in my case, is a bad thing, considering I am a spy.

"Hey what's up? You seem quiet. Well, more quiet than normal." Jonas blushed at his mistake. Only then I turned away from the window. I sighed, and turned away from the window.

" It's this mission we are doing for Gates. In the past, I have never had problems with hacking into the CIA, but this time seems. Different." I breathed in.

"Look Liz, I know today has been rough, but remember, we may be under a CIA test. We don't know if this is real or not. That's why we have to do it!" Jonas exhaled.

With that, I jumped off the windowsill, I nearly did I perfect landing when, I stumbled. Jonas caught me effortlessly. He suddenly pulled me close, for a few minutes we stood there staring into each other's eyes. I could see every single shade of blue in his eyes, with a hinge of grey. I had to admit, I really did want to stay in Jonas' arms, not because of his intoxicating cologne . Or the fact that he caught me. The fact that, this was as close as I had ever gotten to a boy, but I knew this boy was different.

"Oopsy Dai.."

Jonas leaned in, a fast motion, and his lips were on mine. He tasted like mint, the kiss was soft. I knew he was being gentle with me, which I loved him for that. After two minutes forty six seconds I broke away.

" Sorry..." Jonas started to explain.

" Sorry for what? I kind of liked it."A huge grin started to appear at the corners of my mouth.

"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that. From the day I met you Liz, when you were keen to show me around the academy. Every time you blush, my heart beats a little faster. Every time you fall, I wanted to be the one to catch you. Every time you say Oops daisy..."

This time, I stopped him, this kiss was more passionate. I snaked my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his arms close around my waist. I don't remember how long we were there, all I remembered was someone coughing really loudly.

Grant was there, I didn't know how long he had been there. A blush was creeping up my cheeks. Jonas just smiled.

"Um Dude." Grant started.

"Its okay, were coming." Jonas replied. And with that Grant walked away.

"Come on, let's go." I put my hand out, Jonas happily accepted it, we walked back to the computer room, I could feel his heart beating. "Guys, we got a lead."

-Mean while-

CAMMIE POV

Me and Zach approached the room, my dad's office. Strangely, I remember where it was, the last time I came to this room was when I was seven. My dad was showing me his new state-of-the-ark safe. Once, we got there, my eyes searched the room. No luck. My dad really did like to hide things, like me. My mind fogged over, until it hit me.

"Come on now, think ahead. Don't look down, or you'll be dead. take a step, to the right, push that desk, with all your might." I sang, as I pushed the heavy desk to the side. Zach shot me a quizzical look, but I just carried on.

"What you seek, is what you'll find, if you try hard, and use your mind. Now look down, on the floor, what is that?" I carried on singing, as I opened the hole in the floor. "That's the thing, I was looking for." I finished the song. Gosh, dad taught me that rhyme when I was seven, I always thought that that certain rhyme was a bit odd. Never thought it would come in handy!

"Cammie, you're a utter genius!" Zach exclaimed, whilst kissing me forehead. "How did you know that?"

"My dad taught it to me." I gave him a warm smile. After that, me and Zach managed to retrieve the contents of the safe, there was a envelope, that was addressed to the masked gentleman. I didn't dare open it. I felt the heavy envelope in my hands, it felt so fragile.

-At Blackthorne-

LIZ POV

"Great a hit!" I cried!

Macey and Bex had wide smiles across their faces. Grant walked over to me in particular, trying to avoid this conversation with anyone else.

"Liz, there is one problem." Grant moaned.

"And what's that?" I interjected.

"The hit is from the CIA base we were at a few hours ago." My face fell.

"There has been a black out, and reported gun shots heard from the base. Liz, we've got to check it out."

"But, what about Cammie, and Zach?" I complained.

" Oh Gates says the will turn up eventually."

"Fine, were going back." I affirmed. Within an hour all the senior Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys were standing outside the CIA building. Weapons in hand, comms at the ready, and wearing black cat suits. ( Because Macey said , that this was the right occasion for it.)

"Bex, you're going to take Cammie's place for the moment until she returns." I ordered.

"Yes boss." Bex winked at me, then opened the door. And disappeared into the darkness.

CAMMIE POV

I heard a loud door squeak open. It was probably forced open, because the electricity was out. Zach quickly grabbed my hand and let me to a closet. What a coincidence, it was a disguise closet. I grabbed a brown wig and a pair of green contact lenses. Zach picked up a blonde wig and brown contact lenses. We walked out of the closet to see what was happening, now in disguise.

After briskly walking few metres away from the closet the noises from earlier were too loud to run away from. It was too late. Someone had spotted us, and attacked.

The attacker tried to textbook kick me, luckily I dodged it in time, I grabbed the attacker's arm, and shifted my weight, flipping them over. And landing harshly on the floor. Zach watched me fight in amazement, like he had never seen me do it before. The attacker was uncurious on the ground.

"Ill check him for anything, maybe he has something that could tell us who he is." Zach volunteered.

I walked up with him until I realised something, I walked towards the unconscious person to see that it was a girl.

"ZACH WAIT! I know who she is."

**Cliffy! Thank you guys for waiting. It's been ages hasn't it? Hey i haven't got that many reviews, but hay! I'm okay with that :) A nice long chapter for your guys, you truly deserve it. I'll be updating soon, not on hiatus anymore! Once again thank you, And review! C ya Fanfictioners!**

**Dani :)**


	12. Its you!

Chapter 12 

_previously: _

I walked up with him until I realised something, I walked towards the unconscious person to see that it was a girl.

"ZACH WAIT! I know who she is."

"I don't understand!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, to see Abigail Cameron (**Weren't expecting that were you**.) on the floor unconscious. Well, that was until I screamed really loudly. She instantly woke up.

" Hey squirt." She gave me a easy smile. "I see that you have been getting some training while I have been gone. I'm impressed." Abigail Cameron, CIA legend, who was lying on the floor because I attacked her.

"What are you doing here?" I said, this time in a more calm tone. Abby eased herself up, off the floor.

"That was what I was going to ask you." Abby replied, returning back to her playful cocky tone.

"You're not going to tell me are you." I questioned her, all I could see was her head shaking.

This was going to be a longer day than I thought.

-Meanwhile-

LIZ POV

Everything was going just fine, pretty much everything was running smoothly, all Gallagher girls had entered the building. In the distance I could hear a faint chuckling. I tensed, not knowing what could be lurking in the darkness. Macey saw me and volunteered to go and see what was about with Bex.

MACEY POV

"Come on Bex!" I moaned, she seemed to be hiding something from me, I could see that she was limping slightly on her left leg. I shifted that thought aside, and continued walking down the hallow hallways. Sadly, after ten minutes of walking someone grabbed me, and I was pulled into the same room I had been in earlier.

MASKED GENTLEMAN POV

Ahahah! Foolish children, they call themselves spies! I had 'found' Miss Mchenry. Great, this will make my elaborate plan even more... elaborate! Where is Abigail? Knowing her, she may have bumped into trouble. I thought in my head, whilst a very angry Macey was glaring at me.

" I did what you said! What do you want with me now?" Macey cried.

"You, Miss Mchenry are going to become my hostage, and our deal was that your friends would not be harmed. That, didn't not necessarily mean you." Macey gulped, as the masked gentleman moved closer to her with wires in hand.

LIZ POV

Bex came rushing towards me, worry in her voice.

"They have Macey Liz." She confessed. Grant raced over to her, and put an arm around her.

" .War." Blurted out Liz.

-Meanwhile-

CAMMIE POV

Abby said that the best way of getting out of here was to go to the centre of this building. Which was the room that Macey was in earlier. Once we had gotten there, Abby kicked the door down, since it was locked. Inside, was Macey. I gasped, as I had seen her getting out of the building earlier.

"Cam, you need to get out of here. Like NOW." Macey demanded, tears streaked down her face. The tears stopped when she saw Abby. "You! Your working with. Him." She spat in disgust.

"Macey, it's not what it looks like." Abby replied softly.

Macey was about to move, when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Guys I'm in a bit of trouble. "It's this mysterious guy called the.."

"The masked gentleman?" Me and Zach said in sync. Tears started to form in Macey's eyes.

"Come on mace, let's go." Zach moaned.

"That the thing I cant." Macey stammered for words. "L... look behind me at my ankle." Cautiously Zach turned to see what Macey was on about. Instantly all emotion was drawn from his face, and replaced with concern.

"Um guys, you should take a look at this." Zach croaked.

BEX POV

Liz was on a warpath now. Macey was like her second sister. Losing her, well if you had seen her face. You would understand. Without Liz knowing I escaped the room we had settled in to find Macey. I thought I had made it out. Until a high pitched shrill filled the air.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Liz hissed, whilst carrying a shotgun for safety.

This was going to be fun.

CAMMIE POV

Macey was attached to a bomb. That would blow up if she dared to move, Zach carefully took the knife that he was carrying out of his shoe.

"Zach don't!" I cautioned him.

"It's okay Gallagher girl, I know what I'm doing." He replied. Zach carefully gently cut the red wire, and diffused the bomb. Relief poured over me.

"Thank you Zach." Smiled Macey. Zach just smiled back.

"Nice work Goode." Abby agreed. Me, Macey, Zach and aunt Abby walked over to the entrance of the building. Hoping we could get out of here. But on the way we passed my dad's office. Eva and Mick were inside looking for something. How weird. Finally, we reached the entrance, while Macey filled us in on the details about her, Bex and Liz with the other Gallagher girls being here. And doing a favour.

"Miss morgaaan!" The masked gentleman's voice echoed through the halls, his voice becoming louder.

"That was very rude of you to take something from me, without telling me. You better have gotten me what I require or she will be harmed." Snorted the masked gentleman, as he pulled out Liz from his shadow. The colour had gone from her face.

Next thing I knew, I was charging towards the masked gentleman, throwing punches at him. He dodged my first punch, then took the second. I flew a kick towards his face, (Trying out some of my advance gymnastic skills from last semester.) He grabbed my leg and twisted it backwards, it happened within seconds. I distracted the masked gentleman, whilst Zach held a gun towards his head. The masked gentleman suddenly stopped.

"Nice work Cammie, Zach. Abigail." He let her name draw out. Aunt Abby couldn't help but smile, a glint of evil in her eyes.


	13. Finale! No Freaking Way!

_Previously: __"Nice work Cammie, Zach. Abigail." He let her name draw out. Aunt Abby couldn't help but smile, a glint of evil in her eyes. _

**Chapter 13 **

Watching aunt Abby smile was creeping me out. How did the masked gentleman know her? I didn't do anything, as Zach used the back of his gun to knock the masked gentleman out. He fell to the floor unconscious. Not knowing how long he would be out for. I grabbed Liz, and pulled her into a massive hug. Knowing that she was safe now. Abby just stood there still smiling. Whilst me, Liz and Zach stared at her in semi-horror. Liz started to speak into her comms.

"Hey guys I'm fine, send everyone up to floor three, and bring hand cuffs."

Within minutes, I could hear lots of sounds. Everyone had turned up, all the senior Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys. As soon as I saw Macey and be xi couldn't help but run towards them. Their scars had gone. Whaaaaat? Oh well I'm just happy their alive. Liz had just finished handcuffing the masked gentleman when he woke up.

"God Dammit!" I got beaten by a bunch of kids, and Abigail." His true accent seeping through. It was too late. I could recognise whose voice it was. I walked towards the man and pulled of the mask.

"Agent Townsend!?" I confirmed.

"Oh hello Miss Morgan, I seem to be at a disadvantage." He laughed.

"I knew there was something weird about you Townsend." I retorted.

"Miss Sutton, you can uncuff me now."

"How can we trust you?" Liz replied.

"That's because you _can _trust him Cammie." My mother stepped out of the shadows. Followed by Mr. Solomon.

"Ok, I'm seriously confused now." I blurted out. Zach didn't seem confused. He seemed happy. A massive smirk spread across his face.

"Gallagher girl, I think we were being tested." Zach smirked.

" .Way!" Complained Bex.

"It's true, squirt." Abby was by Edward's side uncuffing him.

"Thank you Abigail." That earnt an eye roll from aunt Abby.

They started arguing in the background. But everyone just ignored them. Whilst Mr. Gates appeared. The lights all turned back on. Mr. Gates was holding certificates.

"Cameron Morgan, Zachary Goode, Macey Mchenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson. It is my greatest pleasure to give you your letters of acceptance. Once you have finished your final semester you will be working in the CIA. Congratulations!" The crowd clapped as Mr. Gates was passing us certificates, everyone was smiling, even Abby and Townsend.

Zach linked arms with me as everyone started to leave the buildings. I could see Bex and Grant, and Macey talked to that Nick Guy. And Liz and Jonas holding hands! AWWWWH! I swear those girls have a lot of explaining to do when we get home.

-After Cam and the girls are back and Gallagher-

"Well I must say Abigail; I think we put on a good show." Townsend Locked eyes with Abby. Whenever he does that, Abby has the urge to slap him, or kiss him.

"Oh I know that look, you want to_ kiss _me." Townsend mocked.

"Um, no I don't thank you very much!" Abby replied. And with that she started to walk away.

"Hey Abby!" Abby turned around, because it was rare that Townsend would call her that. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. Making her looks in his eyes. "You do want to kiss me." He smirked.

"No I don't." She was starting to get angry.

"Then prove it." Once he had finished he gently pressed his lips against hers. Abby found herself kissing him back.

"Fine. I did want to kiss you, but don't think you can make a habit out of it." She whispered against his ear. Shivers went up his spine. Abby broke away.

"Come on let's get you patched up." She held out her hand for Townsend to get hold of. After seeing the gash on his arm made from Macey earlier. With that, the duo walked away hand in hand. Full of pride, after completing today's mission.

**And that's the end of this story! I know this story wasn't brilliant! But thank you for the reviews from everyone! Especially **

**-Mnash123**

**-****GallagherGirl-2000 **

**-jthy**

**-Crazy 4 Goode (I love your name!) **

**-taylorreeg **

**-KrazyKid500 **

**Thankyou soo much guys! For all your support and ideas. Now please R&R and check out my new story 'That's why I love you'. That ships Abby and Townsend! Check it out and thank you! :)**

**-Dani x**


End file.
